


Four Times Pippin Has Cried Over Boromir

by ShireAndBlood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Denethor's A+ Parenting, Dreams, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Nicknames, Protect Peregrin Took at all costs, Sad, Sad Pippin, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Everything, poor Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireAndBlood/pseuds/ShireAndBlood





	Four Times Pippin Has Cried Over Boromir

When he saw the first arrow hit Boromir, Pippin’s stomach dropped. He and Merry had been fighting alongside him against the Uruk-hai, and all was going well until that moment.

He and Merry stopped throwing rocks and watched the Man drop to his knees. Pippin wanted to scream, but no sound would come out, and his tears blinded him. And to think the Hobbit has cuddled up with Boromir last night, the Man playing with his curls, peppering his face with kisses, blessing Pippin’s eyes with his lovely smile.

He could hear Boromir calling him ‘ _sweetling_ ’ and ‘ _little one_ ’, but he heard no words from him now. They went back to throwing rocks and Boromir continued to fight, just like the warrior he was. And when the second arrow came, hitting him lower than the first, they stopped again.

Boromir fell back to his knees and looked up at both of them. Pippin saw the Man’s eyes drift over to him, and the look in his eyes, the _knowing_ , broke the Hobbit’s heart to pieces. Peregrin Took may be a fool, but you would have to be a bigger fool to think this outcome would be different.

But Boromir kept fighting, and that kept Pippin’s hope alive. Boromir is strong, maybe he can be saved. And by the third arrow, all that hope was gone. Pippin truly was a fool.

Pippin has never had a lust for blood until now. He wanted to kill every last one of them, be soaked in their blood for taking his gentle giant away from him. But when they pulled their swords out again, the minute they reached the remaining monsters, they caught them and were heading out.

The Hobbits fought with all their might to get away and didn’t care if they tired themselves out. Pippin didn’t want to leave him. His eyes quickly found Boromir again, the Man still on his knees, looking down. Tears streamed down the Hobbit’s cheeks as he screamed for him, reaching out for a hand that will never come.

>>>>

While on the road as the Uruk-hai’s prisoners, Pippin did his best not to cry. He didn’t want these monsters to see him cry, but it was hard. The image of the arrows hitting his gentle giant are burned into his mind, and he’s seen it play over thousands of times in his head already.

He cried for hours after they took them away, but now Pippin waits until they’re all asleep before doing so. One night the Hobbits lie to each other, guards posted around them in shifts. While lying on his side, back to Merry, Pippin stared off. His gentle giants demise continued to play on, and it didn’t take long for the tears to come. The Hobbit forced himself to be quiet, but he knew Merry could hear him, because he felt his cousins hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Pip.” Said Merry. “It’s alright, I’m here.” And it made him cry that much harder. His cousin hadn’t said anything about it until now, he would just _be there_ for him.

Pippin took a deep breath and exhaled before closing his eyes. “ _I want him back_.” He said so quietly, hoping Merry wouldn’t hear, but he did.

“I know.”

>>>>

Now that they were free from the Uruk-hai, Pippin dreamt of something else for a change. First, he dreamt of when Boromir came to him after training one day, which ended with the Man being put onto his back and tickled by him and Merry. He saw his lovely smile, heard him laugh, a successful day in the Hobbit’s mind.

Boromir has found him eating an apple and when the Man came to sit beside him, he asked about the Hobbit’s injured hand. “It’s good.” Said Pippin who smiled at him before looking down at his hand. “I’ve had worse.”

The Man nodded and asked “May I see it?”

The Hobbit thought nothing of it and nodded, holding his hand up for him. Boromir took the small hand in his larger ones and examined the cut. The cut had surprised Pippin enough to make him drop his sword. Boromir had stopped to apologize when the Hobbit kicked him in the shin and he and Merry attacked him, knocking him into the ground.

“Hmm. Not bad, it’s healing well.” Boromir traced along the cut with his thumb before asking “Does it still hurt you?”

“Nope.” Said Pippin, shaking his head while he chewed. “I’m small, but I’m tougher than I look.”

The Man laughed and dropped their hands “That I know, and again, I am sorry. Can you forgive me, little one?”

Pippin could feel his heart warming at his kindness. Shaking his head, he said “There is nothing to forgive. No need to worry about little old me.”

He saw something change in the Man, but then Boromir simply shook his head and smiled. “I cannot help but worry, little one. You are my friend, and I worry about my friends no matter what.”

The Hobbit nodded and said “As do I. But no need to worry right now. We have more to worry about than a little scratch.”

Next he dreamed about the first time they kissed. Pippin couldn’t sleep and he wandered about their camp until he found Boromir lying a short distance away from the fire. His feet took him to the Man, and after a few tries, Boromir woke up.

The Man moved onto his back and blinked up at the Hobbit. “Pippin? What are you doing up?”

Pippin blushed and looked down, suddenly embarrassed, and said “I can’t sleep...May I sleep here with you?”

“Of course, little one.” Said Boromir when he sat up. He adjusted his bedding and gestured the Hobbit to come over. “Here. Come here, sweetling.”

Pippin’s blush deepened at the name and quickly got down on the ground next to him. Boromir pulled the smaller man against him, the Hobbit’s face in his chest. Pippin curled in a ball and glued himself to the larger man. It didn’t take long for him to warm up.

Boromir petted his curls, ran his soothing hand up and down the top of Pippin’s back, and the Hobbit knew if he kept it up, he’ll be asleep in no time. “Better?”

Pippin hummed against the Man’s chest and smiled. “Yes, thank you...It feels nice.”

“I am happy to be of service.” Boromir said with a smile. He bent to kiss the top of Pippin’s curls and said “Rest now, little one.”

The Hobbit blushed and asked “Can you...Can you do that again?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me again.”

Boromir kissed his curls again and after Pippin tilted his head to look up up at him, Boromir kissed his forehead. The Hobbit’s sweet smile sent chills down the Man’s spin and the next kiss he put on the tip of his nose.

Pippin was sure the Man could feel the heat from his cheeks from how close they were, but it was forgotten as soon as Boromir’s lips touched his.

When Pippin woke up, tears stained his cheeks and fresh ones followed. He sat up, looking around the darkness of the room before looking down, finding his cousin next to him. The Hobbit wiped his tears and went back to sleep. This time he didn’t dream of anything.

>>>>

When Pippin met Faramir in Gondor, he suspected his relation to Boromir before the Man had said it. When the Hobbit laid his eyes on him, he froze, tears in his eyes. For a split second he thought he was being haunted by his gentle giant, but then he saw it wasn’t a ghost, just a Man that looks like him.

He was very serious when they had first met, but it turns out that he is a lot like Boromir in many ways. Faramir is kind and strong like him. But he could see that the younger brother has a greater gentleness than Boromir had.

Pippin is happy that he and Faramir get along. They respect each other, but they will never have what he and Boromir had, even though it didn’t last. Pippin’s heart cries for the Man, seeing how his father treats him, especially after swearing fealty to Lord Denethor.

He saw the pain in Faramir’s eyes when his lord father said he wished Boromir had lived instead of him, but the steward’s son fought to hide his pain. “Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do all that I can in his stead.” The Hobbit watched horrified as the younger son bowed before leaving. After singing for his lord, the tears he shed were for both Boromir and Faramir.


End file.
